


Bloodlust

by littleredwing89



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Vampire!Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89
Summary: Vampire!Jason Todd x Reader: You saw all playfulness drop from his face. You went to ask him what was wrong when he spoke. “You’re bleeding”. You frowned, "What?”. “Your leg. It’s bleeding”, Jason spoke calmly.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd x Reader, Jason Todd x You, Jason Todd/Original Female Character, Jason Todd/Reader, Vampire!Jason Todd x Reader
Kudos: 33





	Bloodlust

**BLOODLUST**

_Vampire!Jason Todd X Reader_

**Warnings – Language. Smut. Blood play. Biting.**

***

You wrapped the somewhat small towel around yourself and walked out of the en-suite bathroom, and back into the bedroom. Your hair, still damp, dripped down your back and your legs felt smooth and silky. You loved the feeling after you’ve just shaved, the water running down your legs glides easily to your feet.

Lying elegantly across the bed, Jason looked at you with lust-filled eyes. You couldn’t help but smile back at him, knowing what that look entailed. He wore a simple black shirt, dark blue jeans and nothing else. You walked further into the room, shutting the door to the steam filled bathroom behind you. Watching as he shifted to sitting on the edge of the bed you carried on walking toward him and stopped just out of arms reach.

Jason smiled at you, showing off the hint of fangs among the other perfectly straight, white teeth. His eyes seemed to glow, their icy blue colour striking you as always. They grazed over your wet body, eying the towel as an obstacle he needed to remove. His gaze travelled down your legs and stopped dead on your shin. You saw all playfulness drop from his face. You went to ask him what was wrong when he spoke.

"You’re bleeding”.

You frowned, "What?”.

“Your leg. It’s bleeding”, Jason spoke calmly, and you looked down to see you had cut your shin shaving, and the blood was mingling with the droplets of water. You had a stream of blood creeping towards your foot. You looked back at him, his eyes had widened, but there was still lust behind them.

Jason slid off the bed and sat back into a kneeling position before you. Whilst never talking his eyes off your leg, he delicately grasped your ankle and slid his other hand up the back of your calf to the crook of your knee. He gently lifted your leg and placed your foot on his lap. Jason stroked his fingers around in circles on the back of your leg and feeling his slightly roughened fingers on your skin brought back memories of all the times you spent together, the last one being not even a few hours ago.

He just seemed to be having a staring match with your blood. Time seemed not to have any importance. He took a deep breath, and raised your leg further, until his lips were almost touching your blood. You saw him lick his lips. He broke his gaze away, but still flicked his eyes back to your leg. Finally, he looked you square in the eyes.

"Let me taste. Please?”.

You didn’t say yes, but you didn’t show any form of rejection, so he dipped his head back down and pressed his lips on your bloodied shin.

You didn’t know what to do, didn’t know where to put your hands, so you wrapped them around yourself, clutching the towel closer to your body. It had fallen open to expose your entire thigh, but you didn’t make any move to cover it back up.

You watched him, shocked at his actions, but you didn’t feel cheated or violated. You always knew what he was, but you never allowed him to take blood. The idea just always left you a little squeamish. Jason had always promised he wouldn’t force you to do it.

You felt his tongue flick over the cut, and you gasped, noticing the sting for the first time. You didn’t even feel the razor cut you. Jason ran his tongue all over the stained skin, cleaning away the blood, before he targeted the cut again. You felt him flick his tongue over it again, before sucking on it and drawing out what he could.

This was all oddly very arousing. Your breathing was becoming a delicate panting, and sensing the change, he looked up at you. But his eyes didn’t get far, as they fell onto the only partially hidden place between your thighs. A small smile tugged at his lips, and you felt a twinge of electricity shoot through you. He pulled his face back from your leg, and you looked down to see only a slight red dot where the blood was starting to well again, ready to scab.

You still didn’t know how to react, and still clutched the towel to you. Resting your foot back down on his lap, he grabbed the bottom of the towel and tugged it. You let it go, and it became unravelled and fell onto the floor around you. Patches of your skin were still damp, so when the air hit your skin where the towel had been, you felt goosebumps tingle across your skin, and your nipples harden. He ran his hand up your thigh and tickled the skin right at the top, just before moving his hand to gently cup your ass.

Jason gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at you as he set about kissing your leg, trailing his way up your thigh. He rose up onto his knees more, letting go of your ankle and letting that hand run up your leg, keeping you balanced. He was getting closer and closer to where you wanted him, but you had this awful feeling he was only teasing. You were proved right; he laid a gentle skin right at the top of the inside of your thigh, and then moved his lips to kiss your lower abdomen. You let out a quiet moan, and he chucked against your skin.

He stood and wrapped his arms around you. Jason moved you to sit on the edge of the bed and laid you gently back. He drew back, and swiftly removed his shirt to reveal the body you lusted after almost every second of your day; perfect abs, and an impeccable chest. Smooth, defined muscles. Leaning over you, he sucked a nipple into his mouth. You loved it when he did that, but he knew what you loved more. He grazed his teeth over your nipple, and then used his fangs to bite you, not enough to pierce the skin, but enough to feel the glorious pressure.

Jason put his hands on your waist and ran his fingers in circles as he moved down the length of your body with his tongue and his teeth. Finally, his lips were inches away from your pussy, and you could feel your juices running out of you in a flood. His tongue darted out and lifted some of your essence away from your slit. With his soaked tongue, he licked his lips, and then launched himself up to kiss you. You groaned against his mouth, and almost too soon, he pulled away to resume his position between your legs. He placed his hands on the inside of your knees and gently ran them up the sensitive skin of your thighs. He pushed them apart as far as they would go, and stared lustfully at your exposed, throbbing pussy.

“All mine”.

Those two simple words were very possessive, but you didn’t care. At this moment in time, you belonged entirely to your vampire lover.

“Please”, you whimpered. You hated sounding so weak, but in the throes of passion, anything could happen. You saw him smile as he dipped his head, and you felt him place his lips over your clit and suck. You threw your head back against the bed with a great sigh. You didn’t know what to do with your hands, so you wrapped one up in your hair, gripping the strands, and the other was placed on your heaving chest.

You were panting in anticipation for the monumental amount of pleasure you knew you were about to receive. Jason’s hands were still resting on the inside of your thigh as he sucked harder against your clit. He ran his fingers in little circles, teasing your skin, and adding to the sensory overload you were subjected to. He moved one hand closer to your core, circled two fingers around your wet centre, before firmly pushing them in deep.

You gasped at the steady intrusion and relaxed into the sensation. He kept a perfect pace, a perfect balance between sucking and thrusting, and almost too soon you felt your orgasm fast approaching. As you were preparing to give yourself over to the rush of pleasure, he pulled away, making you launch up in an attempt to draw him back to finish what he started.

In a blink of an eye, he had his hands under your arms, lifting you to place you fully on the bed. His body then sank onto yours, his hard chest pressing against your hard nipples, and his denim encased erection pressing against your thigh.

Your eyes were bleary as you tried to look at him, and you stretched your face towards his in a feeble attempt to kiss his lips. He merely smirked and pushed himself up so he was kneeling above you. His hands moved to the tops of his jeans, where he slowly and teasingly undid the button. Doing so revealed a slight view of his very trimmed dark pubic hair, and you held your breath, waiting for the next step.

You suddenly felt as though you weren’t doing enough to entice him, so you moved one hand to your hard nipple, and the other moved towards your aching clit. His hand darted out and grabbed yours before it even reached its destination.

"I told you that is mine”, he spoke so calmly it was almost sinister, but it sent a rush through you, nevertheless. The thought of you pleasuring yourself seemed to spur him into action. He forcefully pushed down the zip to his jeans and proceeded to push them down to his knees. Jason laid back down on top of you, his warm, strong member pushing against your pussy. The promise of entry made your muscles clench, hoping to grab on to anything and draw it in for pleasure. He hurriedly tried to push his jeans down his legs in an awkward shuffle, and when he had one foot out, he positioned himself comfortably.

Pulling your legs open, he took his cock in hand, and guided it swiftly inside you. Jason moved his hands from your thighs and dragging them up your body and the length of your arms, he entwined his fingers in yours. Holding your hands above your head, he rendered you helpless. He began his deep, slow thrust inside you, and you let out a sigh of utter satisfaction with a smile. You matched his thrusts, and squeezed down on him, wanting to give him the pleasures he was giving you.

You tried to kiss him again, but he grabbed your bottom lip and rolled it between his teeth. You could feel his fangs pressing on your flesh. He released your lip and began pressing kisses all over your face, slowly moving towards your neck, never faltering on his faultless rhythm. When his lips reached your neck, he paused, his lips tickling where they rested on your skin. You felt a brief, short wave of panic flow over you, and soon he began kissing and licking the area.

His lips moved again, this time to your ear, where he nuzzled and nibbled on you earlobe. Whispering in your ear, he spoke.

“Will you let me?“.

You knew what he meant, but chose not to say anything, so he continued.

"I know you don’t like the idea, but if you’re willing to try, now would be an ideal time, princess”, he unselfishly carried on thrusting, giving you a high, making you want to agree to his every command. And what surprised you the most was that you wanted him to.

“O…okay…”.

You managed to force the word out your lungs. Immediately, as if needing no further invitation, his fangs were resting against your neck. As he sharply and quickly forced them in, your body jerked, and your muscles tensed. Jason groaned against your flesh and began thrusting faster. The pain flashed from your neck down all your nerves like hot needles and was over as soon as it started. You felt your blood being drawn from you and you let yourself fall completely to the mercy of all sensations.

You knew he was getting closer to his peak, as the drawing on your neck softened and the pounding inside you hardened. He wrapped his hands under you, one under your body, one under your head, drawing you up as he pulled one final, long drink from your neck and released himself inside you. The final pull on your neck caused your whole body to shiver with the most mind exploding orgasm you had ever received. You fell limp, panting, as he drew his face away from your neck. He rolled you both over to one side of the bed, you on top, his softening cock still inside you, and did his best to pull half the duvet over you both.

For a few moments, you couldn’t breathe properly. But you didn’t care. When your breath started to even out, he spoke.

“All because you cut your leg shaving”.

You chuckled, "Maybe I should do that more often”.

The last thing you heard before falling asleep on top of him were the words, ” _All mine_ ”.

***


End file.
